xModern Narutox  De repente  xShikaInox
by Meru.Tsukiyama
Summary: Bueno, una linda historia de amor entre Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino que no transcurre en el mundo de Naruto.. sino en el nuestro xD en el real. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Holiss!! Bueno pues aqui estoy subiendo nueva historia de otra de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto: ShikaIno

Bueno esto es una nueva idea que se me ha ocurrido xD Me parecio divertido escribir una historia de Naruto pero en el mundo moderno xD asi que aqui estoy jua jua jua

Espero que os guste wii siii

Dejen reviews, me haran feliz y me animaran a continuar la historia

Besitoss!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Es increíble como lo que siempre habían sido mañanas cualquieras, días normales, y tardes aburridas, se transforman de repente en algo emocionante e interesante, algo que poco a poco te empieza a quitar el sueño y la razón... y todo gracias a una persona que aparece **de repente.**

* * *

Un chico moreno, con coleta alta, de ojos castaños y mirada cansada caminaba en ese momento por las calles de la ciudad, en ese momento llena de adultos y jóvenes que se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos o insitutos. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, resoplando sobre lo problemática que era la vida cuando había clases, y bostezando de vez en cuando. Aburrido, se subió al metro, ni siquiera se fijaba en lo que hacía. Lo hacía todo automáticamente. Llevaba tantos años haciendo lo mismo por las mañanas...

El chico se tuvo que quedar de pie, para mejorar su mañana, puesto que no había asientos vacíos en el metro.

"Genial..." resopló molesto, mientras se agarraba fuertemente a una barra. Un golpe en la espalda lo sacó de su mundo. El chico se giró, cabreado, dispuesto a gritarle cuatro cosas al inútil y cegato que lo había empujado, pero se calló en cuanto vio al causante. En ese caso, a LA causante.

Era una chica rubia, de pelo largo recogido en una alta coleta. Tenía los ojos azules y traía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

"Perdona, un inútil me ha empujado al entrar" se disculpó la chica rubia. El moreno no dijo nada, se la quedó observando con la boca abierta. La miró de arriba a abajo. Llevaba el uniforme de chica de su instituto, sin embargo nunca la había visto allí.

"¿Vas al instituto Ichigawa?" le preguntó el moreno, observando de nuevo el uniforme de la rubia.

"Jajaja sí. Me llamo Yamanaka Ino" le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Ah, pues ahora es cuando me entero que vas" le respondió el moreno sin darle importancia. La sonrisa de Ino desapareció de su hermoso rostro. Un brillo de querer matar al muchacho apareció en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso¡¡Yo soy muy popular¡¿Cómo es posible que no supieras de mí?!" le medio gritó la rubia rabiosa, ganándose varias miradas molestas de personas que iban durmiendo en el metro.

El chico la miró por un momento con susto, por su cambio de actitud. Luego se encogió de hombros.

"Relájate mujer, no es para ponerse así" le dijo el chico dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro. "Yo estoy muy acostumbrado a que nadie en el instituto me conozca, poco a poco aprenderás a llevarlo con normalidad"

"¡Ja! No me compares, a mi SI me conocen"

"No todos" le respondió ágilmente el moreno con una sonrisita. Ino soltó un gruñido, agarrando fuertemente su cartera. El chico retrocedió asustado. De repente el metro se paró en la estación cerca del insituto. Ambos jóvenes bajaron y recorrieron juntos el camino que había hasta el edificio, sin decir ninguna palabra.

"Bueno, hasta aquí vamos juntos" le dijo Ino parándose en la puerta del insituto.

"Como quieras" le contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Ino volvió a gruñir, molesta por tanta indiferencia, no estaba acostumbrada.

"Y por cierto" dijo Ino antes de entrar adentro con su grupo de amigas, el moreno la miró. "Yo sí sabía de ti. Nara Shikamaru" le dijo sin mirarle, y entró sin añadir nada más al instituto, con la cabeza muy alta, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo encontraba un chico interesante.

Shikamaru se la quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, sorprendido. ¿Una chica popular sabía su nombre? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras la observaba entrar al edificio. Su pelo ondeaba a su espalda debido al viento, andaba con un perfecto movimiento de caderas. Observó como los chicos la miraban a su paso.

"¿Shikamaru?" una voz hizo que volviera a la realidad. Se giró y se encontró con su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños.

"Hola, Chouji" dijo con una simpática sonrisa. Con Chouji era con el único que solía sonreír todo el rato.

"¿Tu también estás coladito por Yamanaka?" le dijo el chico, mirando en la dirección en la que hace 1 minuto estaba mirando Shikamaru, pero Ino ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Yo? Por favor, las chicas guapas y populares son muy problemáticas" espetó Shikamaru, entrando junto con su amigo al gran edificio.

"No, lo digo porque cómo te la habías quedado mirando..."

"Chouji, no la miraba a ella. Miraba a... ¡al edifico!" Chouji lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"No me mires así¿no te has fijado? Han cambiado el color de la fachada" contestó agudamente el moreno.

"¿¿Ah si??" preguntó Chouji todo interesado.

"Ajá, si estuvieras más atento te hubieras dado cuenta" le sermoneó Shikamaru

"Me da igual lo que me digas Shika, yo insisto en que estabas mirando a Yamanaka"

"¡Qué no, joder!" exclamó el moreno irritado, Chouji soltó una risita que fue cortada en cuanto vio la fulminante mirada que le dedicaba su mejor amigo.

Pero la verdad esque Shikamaru no podía quitarse a la rubia de la cabeza...

_**"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso¡¡Yo soy muy popular¡¿Cómo es posible que no supieras de mí?!"**_

Era una chica tan natural...

_**"Yo sí sabía de ti. Nara Shikamaru"**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

Había una pregunta que no abandonaba su cabeza...

¿Cómo es que ella sabía de él, si nunca habían hablado?

* * *

"Hoy conocí a un chico muy interesante en el metro" dijo de repente Ino a sus dos amigas. Era la hora de la comida, y las tres estaban debajo de un gran árbol, comiendo.

Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura se la quedaron mirando sorprendidas.

"¿Y cómo es?" inquirió Hinata.

"¿Es guapo?" preguntó Sakura.

"¿De qué instituto es?" esta vez preguntó Hinata.

"¿O trabaja?" preguntó Sakura.

"¡¡¡Cuenta, cuenta!!!" exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, emocionadas.

"¡Parad ya! Me estáis poniendo nerviosa" dijo Ino molesta mirando a sus dos amigas. Éstas se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Ino con carita de niñas buenas. Ino chascó la lengua.

"Esta bien, os contaré. Pues... es de éste instituto" respondió Ino, luego se quedó callada un momento.

"¿Y..?" dijo Sakura, animándola a continuar.

"Es Nara Shikamaru" dijo la rubia por fin. Hinata y Sakura se miraron decepcionadas.

"¿Nara Shikamaru es el chico tan interesante?" preguntó Hinata sorprendida. Ino asintió.

"¿Te refieres al mismo Nara Shikamaru que se queda dormido en clases?" preguntó Sakura. Ino asintió.

"¿Y al mismo que no escribe en los exámenes porque dice que es demasiado problemático mover el lápiz?" preguntó Hinata. Ino asintió.

"¿Y al mismo que..?" empezó a preguntar Sakura, pero Ino la interrumpió.

"¡Sí, sí, sí... SIIIIIIIIIII!" gritó la rubia harta de tantas preguntas. Sakura y Hinata pegaron un respingo ante el grito de la rubia.

"Increíble.." murmuró Hinata.

"Tú no deberías hablar Hinata. Te recuerdo que tu novio es Naruto..." la calló Ino. Hinata murmuró palabras sin sentido y se sonrojó.

"Y bueno, cuéntanos¿te gusta Nara?" le dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de Ino. La rubia se quedó pensando por un momento. Al pensar en eso una sonrisa voló en sus labios, pero luego desapareció.

"Mmm.. ¡claro que no!"

"¿Entonces¿No decías que era un chico muy interesante?" preguntó Hinata confundida.

"Sí, pero lo dije no porque me gustara, sino porque es el único chico que no me conocía. Le dije mi nombre y se me quedó mirando igual, como si fuera una completa extraña para él"

"Ahhh...ya entiendo. Lo quieres como reto" le dijo Sakura, que conocía muy bien a su amiga, puesto que llevaba demasiados años siendo amiga de ella. Muchos más que Hinata. Ino asintió, contenta de que por fin alguien la entendiera.

"Pero... eso será jugar con los sentimientos de él, y además... ¿qué pasa si luego te acabas enamorando de verdad de él?" le preguntó Hinata preocupada. Sakura se rio

"¡Hinata, por favor! Eres demasiado buena, tienes que aprender a ser más malvada... Además, está claro que Ino nunca se enamoraría de un chico como Nara" dijo Sakura, riéndose de la simple idea de ver a Nara e Ino como pareja. Era ridículo.

"¡Es verdad! No te preocupes Hinata, nunca me enamoraría de él. Además, estoy harta de los pesados que no me dejan ni respirar, quiero algo distinto, y Nara Shikamaru es ése algo" dijo Ino triunfante. Sakura asintió, Hinata se encogió, no muy convencida de la "genial" idea de su amiga.

* * *

La rubia iba sumida en sus pensamientos, andando por las calles sin darse cuenta de adónde iba, simplemente seguía sus pies. Acababa de salir del colegio, era por la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo, lo que le daba al cielo un color anaranjado muy bonito.

La chica no paraba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con sus amigas a la hora de la comida. Tal vez Hinata llevaba razón.. ¿y si se acababa enamorando del chico Nara? Ino negó fuertemente con la cabeza, como queriéndose quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No, Yamanaka Ino no podía enamorarse de un chico así. Sakura misma lo dijo, y Sakura la conocía mejor que nadie...

De repente se chocó con algo duro que la hizo retroceder unos pasos, aturdida levantó la mirada para ver con quién había chocado cuando se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Tú otra vez?" le dijo una molesta voz. Ino se recuperó de su asombro.

"Si no te hubieras parado en mitad de la calle como un idiota no me hubiera chocado contigo, Nara" le espetó la chica, cerrando los ojos molesta. Una venita apareció en la frente de Shikamaru. ¿De qué iba esta tía?

"Perdona, pero igual si tú te fijaras por dónde andas no te hubieras chocado" le contestó Shikamaru.

"Hn" fue todo lo que dijo Ino y pasando bruscamente por al lado de Shikamaru, sin mirarle, se dirigió camino a su casa.

"¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?" le espetó molesta la rubia, volviéndose al chico. "Llevas cinco minutos detrás mía"

"No te estoy siguiendo, boba. ¿Qué te crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer? Es simplemente que voy en la misma dirección" le contestó Shikamaru molesto.

"Ya.." murmuró Ino no muy convencida, volviendo a andar con la cabeza alta.

_"Bah¿cómo pude pensar en ligarme a éste imbécil? Es idiota y además un maleducado. Yo me merezco a alguien que me trate mejor, aunque..." _Ino lo miró de reojo disimuladamente. El chico iba mirando a las nubes con una tierna sonrisa. El sol se reflejaba en su piel, dándole un tono anaranjado que lo hacía muy guapo. _"Aunque.. es bastante mono.. y el que me trate así se me hace divertido..."_

Shikamaru apartó la mirada de las preciosas nubes y su mirada paró a la espalda de la rubia. Shikamaru se la quedó mirando, su pelo se veía dorado debido a los rayos del sol. Se había fijado en que se había soltado la coleta y que su pelo ondeaba a su espalda, meciéndose por el viento. Shikamaru se quedó como hipnotizado mientras la veía caminar, erguida y con aires de modelo.

_"Es una chica maleducada, protestona y mandona pero... es tan preciosa como las nubes.."_

Después de lo que les pareció un largo tiempo, Ino se paró y se giró, encarándose con Shikamaru.

"Mmm... bueno, yo vivo aquí" le dijo la chica, con intención de despedirse. Shikamaru la miró a ella y luego a la casa, extrañado se encogió de hombros.

"Mmm.. vale, adiós" dijo el chico pasando de largo. Ino se puso roja de ira.

"¡Idiota!" gritó la rubia a la nuca del chico y luego entró en su casa, dando un portazo.

Lo que la joven no vió fue la sonrisa de alegría que tenía Shikamaru en su rostro. Alegre porque le gustaba hacerla rabiar, alegre porque se había molestado en despedirse, o al menos hacer el intento. Alegre porque por fin una persona lo había reconocido.

Gracias a Ino, Shikamaru no se sentía un segundón. Pero eso no se lo reconocería ni muerto.

"No me gusta..." murmuró cínicamente el moreno.

* * *

Ino entró en la puerta y sin decir nada ni a su padre ni a su madre, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Miró a la ventana y se dirigió hacia ella indecisa e insegura. Finalmente se asomó y distinguió a lo lejos a Shikamaru.

"Idiota.. no me gustas.. por muy importante que te creas.. a mi no me importas" susurró la rubia, pero en el fondo, su corazón empezaba a decir algo distinto.


	2. Chapter 2

Holass!! He weltooooooo muahahahaha. Esque la inspiracion me tardaba en llegar.. pero por fin llegooo :D Espero que os guste este capi.

Se lo dedico a mi sis preciosaa que me ayudooo Graciass (L)

Saludos y gracias a los que me dejaron review :D

Ala, a leer y a reviewarr )

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Ino se sentó en su silla delante de su ordenador, mirando la pantalla, aburrida sin saber ke hacer, mientras jugueteaba con un boli que se había encontrado. Era de noche y la chica acababa de cenar, podía escuchar a sus padres en el piso de abajo charlando mientras veían la televisión.

De repente a la rubia se le ocurrió una divertida idea para matar su aburrimiento. La chica abrió la página del internet y se metio en una página de chat que le había comentado Sakura. Ella pensaba que eso era una tontería, pero estaba aburrida y así seguro que se entetendría. De repente a Ino le llamó la atención el nick de una persona: Estoy.aburrido. Ino sonrió, y decidió hablarle, presintiendo que se iba a llevar bien con él, le abrió una ventana.

_**-Estoy.aburrido :**_

_**Si jeje**_

_**-Candy.girl :**_

_**Yo tambien xD por eso me he metido aqui... porque estas paginas me parecen un poco estupidas**_

_**-Estoy.aburrido:**_

_**Vaya, me alegro de ver que una chica piensa eso¿de dónde eres?**_

Ino sonrió delante de la pantalla ante la pregunta, eso significaba que se había interesado por ella.

_**-Candy.girl :**_

_**De Konoha¿y tu?**_

_**-Estoy.aburrido :**_

_**Que casualidad!! Yo tambien :O**_

A la rubia el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se quedó pensativa delante de la pantalla del ordenador, con los dedos sobre el teclado, ligeramente temblorosos debido a los nervios, pensando en las consecuencias de conocer mejor a esa persona. ¿Y si era en realidad Ebisu-sensei, un pervertido en potencia¿O Jiraiya-sama? Esas ideas aterraban a la chica, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no era ninguna de esas dos personas. Además ellos no se pondrían ese nick. Inspirando hondo, la chica escribió la pregunta que tanto se había pensado, y que tanto le iba a cambiar la vida.

_**-Candy.girl :**_

_**¿Tienes msn?**_

La chica le dio a enviar y luego cerró los ojos fuertemente durante unos minutos. Ya lo había echo, ahora solo tocaba rezar porque no fuera un pervertido, ni un loco ni nada parecido. Cuando la rubia volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que el chico le había respondido.

_**-Estoy.aburrido:**_

_**Oh, si claro! Me alegro que me lo pidas, a mi tambien me gustaria saber el tuyo. El mio es¿Cual es el tuyo?**_

_**-Candy.girl :**_

_**Ok, el mio es cinderella. . Pero deja, te agrego yo y hablamos mejor por el msn, ok?**_

_**-Estoy.aburrido:**_

_**Ok.**_

Dicho esto, ambos cerraron la pagina del chat. Ino se conectó a su msn y agregó al chico que acababa de conocer, con el corazón encogido de los nervios.

Ambos chicos empezaron a hablar, congeniaban tan bien que no se dieron cuenta de que hablaron durante casi cuatro horas seguidas. Cuando la rubia miró la hora en su pantalla del pc, vio con sorpresa y horror que ya eran las 4 de la madrugada. La chica se despidió, muy a su pesar, de él y apagó el ordenador y se acostó a dormir. Mañana por la mañana tenía instituto, y no podía esperar el contarle a Sakura y Hinata todo lo que le había pasado esta noche.

* * *

La alarma sonó, despertando a cierta chica pelirosa, la cual dormía profundamente. La muchacha se incorporó y se frotó los ojos intentando quitarse un poco el sueño. La chica apagó la alarma y todavía un poco adormilada se dirigió a su armario, cogió el uniforme y se vistió. Luego se peinó, poniéndose una pasada azul marino y se lavó los dientes.

"Buenos días, mamá" saludó la chica a su madre entrando en la cocina.

"Buenos días, hija. Ahí te he dejado el desayuno" le indicó la madre con una simpática sonrisa. Sakura se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comerse las deliciosas tortitas que le había preparado su madre.

"Mami, esta noche nos toca quedarnos por la tarde a los de nuestro curso en el instituto porque nos toca limpiar las aulas, así que llegaré más tarde" anunció Sakura una vez terminado el desayuno, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su cartera. La madre asintió. La chica se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

A pesar de que ya era primavera, de vez en cuando había días que hacía frío. Hoy era uno de esos días. El viento frio azotaba el rostro de la chica, enfriándole la nariz. De repente, la chica divisó a lo lejos a un muchacho alto, delgado y moreno, que caminaba con la vista baja. Sakura sonrió, y un agradable calor inundó su cuerpo. Corriendo se acercó al lado del chico.

"¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!" exclamó una feliz Sakura al chico.

"Buenos días, Sakura" dijo el chico con su tono habitual de indiferencia, sin nisiquiera mirarla. Pero la chica aun así estaba feliz, porque la había saludado.

"Hoy hace fresquito¿verdad?" dijo la chica, intentando sacar un tema de conversación. Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros. La chica volvió a abrir la boca, para volver a intentar sacar otro tema de conversacón, pero alguien la cogió del brazo y tiró fuertemente de ella, apartándola bastante de Sasuke. Sakura se giró indignada.

"¡¡Ino¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso¿Estás tonta o qué te pasa?" medio gritó la chica, muy molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

"Lo siento Sakura, pero esque quiero contarte una cosa que me ha pasado y... bueno... Sasuke es que tampoco te haga mucho caso..." se excusó la rubia. Sakura la miró mal por un momento, pero luego desistió. Reconociendo aunque le dolía que Ino tenía razón.

"Está bien" dijo al final con suspiro la pelirosa. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Anoche estaba aburrida¿no? Y decidí meterme en aquella página de chat de la que me hablastes y bueno.. he conocido a un chico muy intesante. Y es de aquí, de Konoha tambien" le contó Ino emocionada. Sakura la miró con sorpresa por la noticia, luego una alegre sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

"¡¡Ino¡Eso es genial¿Vais a quedar?"

"No, no. Primero quiero... mmm.. chatear mas con él y eso.." dijo la rubia seria. Sakura asintió.

Ambas amigas entraron en el instituto y empezaron con las aburridas clases. A la hora de comer, Ino se lo contó todo a Hinata en el comedor. La cuál también se alegró por su amiga aunque le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

Por fin terminaron las clases y todos miraron el horario que había en el tablón de anuncios para ver qué parte les tocaba limpiar.

La rubia miró que le tocaba limpiar el aula de historia. La chica cogió los utensilios de limpieza que iba a necesitar y tarareando se dirigió al aula. Cuando llegó se quedó petrificada, no podía ser. En la puerta de aquel aula estaba Shikamaru, también con productos para limpiar.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le espetó Ino al chico en cuanto llegó a la puerta. El moreno la miró con indiferencia.

"Supongo que lo mismo que tú"

"¿Te toca limpiar este aula también?" le preguntó Ino. Shikamaru la miró como si fuera tonta.

"Claro¿si no que te crees que haría aquí? Desde luego..." dijo el chico sarcástico, entrando en el aula y empezando a limpiar los pupitres. Ino tembló de rabia, odiaba su ironía e indiferencia hacia ella. Pero aun así se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

"Ps¿sabes qué? Me da igual tu ironía, no me vas a enfadar, no hoy. Porque estoy feliz"

"¿Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad?" preguntó Shikamaru mientras limpiaba. La chica sonrió con chulería.

"Anoche conocí a un chico increíble... Y estoy segura de que nos haremos muy buenos amigos.. tú me entiendes" dijo la rubia, exagerando un poco para encelar al muchacho.

"¿Ah si? Pues vaya que casualidad, yo también conocí a una chica estupenda" dijo el chico, sin inmutarse. La sonrisa de Ino desapareció.

"¿E-en se-serio?"

"Sí, muy simpática y agradable. E inteligente también. No es ninguna pija mimada" sentenció el chico, limpiando ahora la mesa del profesor. Ino apretó los puños.

"¡Yo no soy ninguna pija mimada!" exclamó la chica enfadada.

"Yo no dije que fueras tú" apuntó Shikamaru, mirandola a los ojos por primera vez en aquel encuentro. Ino se sonrojó, mezcla entre rabia y verguenza.

"Y...¿Y esa chica te gusta?" dijo Ino, limpiando una ventana, fingiendo que no le importaba. Pero no le salió demasiado bien. Shikamaru sonrió al notar el tono de voz de la rubia.

"Sí" sentenció.

"Ah..." susurró la chica, dejando el paño mojado en un cubo y mirándose las manos.

"¿Te importa?" dijo el chico, observando fijamente cada movimiento de ella. Ino se giró a el bruscamente.

"¡Pues claro que no¡Me das igual!"

"¿Entonces no te vas a alegrar por mí¿O es que acaso estás celosa?"

"No, no me alegro por tí. Y no es por celos. Es simplemente porque yo solo me alegro por la gente que me cae bien¿sabes?" le espetó Ino duramente, saliendo de aquel aula a paso ligero.

_"¿Así que le gusta? Bah, seguro que es una gorda fea sin vida social que recurre al internet desesperada por encontrar un novio. Ts, seguro que cuando la vea en persona va a querer salir corriendo, yo soy mil veces mejor que esa tia fijísimo"_

De repente Ino se paró en mitad del pasillo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Estaba celosa¿Celosa de Nara Shikamaru? Ella nunca había estado celosa. Ella era muy guapa y podría tener a cualquier chico. Entonces¿por qué él? Ella sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta. Lo quería porque era borde con ella, porque no la peloteaba, porque era irónico y cortante. Lo quería porque era distinto.

Y no se podía creer que hubiese preferido a una chica del internet, que nisiquiera la conoce en persona, a ella. No le entraba en su cabeza.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se posó en sus delgados y rosados labios. Si Shikamaru iba a tener novia, ella no se podía quedar atrás. Tendría que ligarse al chico del internet, costase lo que le costase


End file.
